ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Building The Heights
Building The Heights is a 2020 British stop-motion animated adventure comedy film inspired by the television series Bob The Builder, created by Keith Chapman. In the original series, Bob appears in a stop motion animated programme as a building contractor, specialising in masonry, along with his colleague Wendy, various neighbours and friends, and their gang of anthropomorphised work-vehicles and equipment. The show is broadcast in many countries, but originates from the United Kingdom where Bob is voiced by English actor Neil Morrissey. The movie takes that sort of style rather than the CGI reboot seen today, and takes place directly after the original ignoring any continuity to the reboot. As such, the plot takes place a good seven years after the last stop animated special, Race To The Finish, where Bob and his Dream Team crew of machines, have finally finished creating an environmentally friendly town in the beautiful area known as Sunflower Valley and decide to head back to Bobsville, but things are not as they really seem to be when they left. Summary A good seven years have past after Bob's little olympic adventure, now he and his dream team crew are back, and are finally finished the little enviormental project they started a long time ago. Now they've decided to head home back to Bobsville, however times have changed while Bob and Wendy adapt to this kind of change in a matter of seconds, the machines however ask themselves, what might happen to them if Bob and Wendy retire from the building service and decide to move back to Sunflower Valley to have some time to think. Characters Humans *Neil Morressy as Bob, a general contractor and head of his own construction yard based in Bobsville and later in Sunflower Valley. Bob is from a family of builders – his father Robert is also a builder and so was his grandfather Billy. He is assisted by Wendy and a host of anthropomorphic vehicles in various projects in and around the town. He is the owner of Pilchard the Cat and he is not good with computers. Some of the problems in the show arise from Bob's habit of forgetting to turn his mobile phone on. *Kate Harbour as Wendy, ' Bob's business partner and later his girlfriend who runs the office and keeps the business in order, and often organizes tools and equipment. She is also seen doing construction work in many episodes. Wendy is often worried about Bob's cat, Pilchard, as shown in the episode ''Pilchard in a Pickle and in the song Find That Cat. *Rob Rackstraw as '''Mr. Bernard Bentley – The Bobsville town building inspector and later Mayor of Sunflower Valley and Barbara Bentley's husband. *James Bolem as Robert – Bob's Dad also a Builder Married to Dot. *Judi Dench as Dot - Bob's Mother also Robert (Bob's Dad)'s wife *Neil Morressy as Famer Percy Pickles a nearby farmer, and a good friend of Bob who often helps out in construction projects with Bob. He is the owner of Travis the tractor, Sumsy the forklift, Packer the truck, Scruffty the dog, and Spud the scarecrow.